The gods will always smile on brave women
by NessLuthien
Summary: Historia Rollo i Siggy jako AoKi. Spoilery do 3 sezonu.


_Siggy: "I want to know…will the gods ever smile on me again?"_

_Seer: "The gods will always smile on brave women. Like the Valkyries. Those furies who men fear and desire."_

Kise nie czuł zimna, nie czuł przerażenia. Musiał wypłynąć na powierzenie, by uratować dzieci swojego króla. Musiał uratować siebie, by móc dalej stać u boku Aomine i wspierać go, nawet jeśli teraz nie ogląda się już za nim.

Zrobiłby wszystko dla Aomine, oddałby dla niego wszystko co ma. Tylko razem z nim Kise mógłby znów podnieść się z dna.

Wreszcie wynurzył się z lodowatej wody i drżącymi dłońmi złapał się lodu, próbując się jeszcze wydostać. Musiał wydostać się dla Aomine. Ale nagle siły opuściły jego ciało i poczuł zimno tak przerażające, że nie równały się z nim nawet najgorsze zimy w Kattegatt.

Uratował dzieci, ale musiał uratować jeszcze siebie. Musiał przygotować wszystko na jego powrót…musiał...

Nie potrafiąc się ruszyć, coraz bardziej zanurzał się w lodowatej wodzie. Ostatnim co ujrzał był uśmiech Odyna, żegnającego go i równocześnie zapraszającego do Valhalli.1

_Siggy: "Everything I do, I do for Rollo."_

Aomine wracał wreszcie do swojego miasta. Wracał wreszcie do prawdziwych bogów, wracał do Kise. Niezależnie jak wspierał swojego brata i jak w niego wierzył, czuł ulgę wracając do domu. Z dala od nie-jego ziemi, nie-jego bogów i nie-jego walki.

I nawet jeśli nie przyznałby się do tego przy braciach, tęsknił za Kise. Nawet jeśli nie powie mu tego, nawet jeśli dalej nie wiedział jak teraz zachowywać się przy nim…nawet jeśli…to jego pierwszego wypatrywał, gdy tylko postawił pierwszy krok na swojej ojczystej ziemi. Zawsze na niego czekał. Nawet jeśli Aomine ignorował go lub krzyczał na niego. Kise zawsze na niego czekał.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego teraz go nie ma, dlaczego reszta patrzy na niego tak dziwnym wzrokiem.

-Kise! - nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Nikt nawet na niego spoglądał - KISE!

Dlaczego nigdzie go nie było? Dlaczego się nie odzywał?

-Kise, gdzie jesteś?!

-Aomine….

-KISE!

-Gdzie on jest?

Moment ciszy. Dlaczego go dalej nie ma?

-Kise nie żyje.

To moment, w którym uświadamia sobie jak mocno bije jego serce. Moment, w którym uświadamia sobie, że strata boli bardziej niż wszystkie rany bitewne.

To niemożliwe. Nie mógł go stracić.

-J-jak?

-Lód załamał się pod moimi synami na jeziorze…Kise ich uratował, ale sam utonął. Nie znaleźliśmy jeszcze ciała.

Ucisk w sercu tylko rósł coraz bardziej i nawet nie ustępował przy rosnącej wściekłości. Wściekłości na bogów, wściekłości na los i przede wszystkim wściekłości na samego siebie.

-To moja wina…. - brat próbuje dotknąć jego ramienia i kiwa przecząco głowo. Przecież nie mógł nic zrobić. - źle go traktowałem… Taka prawda, wszyscy o tym wiecie.

Zdobyli nowe ziemie, zawarli pokój. Nowa perspektywa dla ich dzieci, tak? Aomine nie mógł świętować. Nie póki nie pozbędzie się tego bólu.

-To moja wina.

"_And your friend Siggy, she's also very happy. She's with her husband, sons, daughter in Valhalla."_

Aomine wlał w siebie kolejny kielich trunku, ledwo już trzymając się na nogach. Za każdym razem pił, by pozbyć się bólu i zawsze skutkowało. Dlaczego teraz dalej czuł ten ucisk?

-Dajcie mu kolejny kielich. Nie utopił jeszcze swoich smutków.

-Co powiedziałeś?

Ludzie wokół niego śmiali się i popychali go. Nikt go już nie poważał. Nie tak jak podziwiali jego brata. O nim zawsze mówili z szacunkiem, jego zawsze uwielbiali.

Dlaczego nie mógł mieć chociaż jednej rzeczy, która byłaby tylko jego? Która kochałaby tylko jego? Dlaczego bogowie nie pozwolili mu zatrzymać Kise?

-Lepiej ze mną nie zadzierajcie! - warknął, zataczając się i próbując zaatakować jednego z nich.

Chciał walki. Chciał oberwać. Może jeśli oberwie, zapomni o całej reszcie.

-Patrz! Spójrz na siebie! Gdybyś był swoim bratem, nie miałbyś takich problemów.

Nie był nim. Nie musiał być jak on. Mógłby zostać sobą, gdyby tylko dalej miał jego.

-Wujku, przestań!

Nie mógł przestać. Potrzebował tego. Potrzebował prawdziwej walki, prawdziwego bólu.

-Uderz mnie!

Potrzebował tego, prawda? Tak myślał, chociaż nie ważne ile ciosów przyjął, dalej myślał tylko o jednym….

Siggy: "My anger is like a stone. A stone that I carry inside me that weighs me down. I cannot lift it."

-Mój brat jest wszystkim czym ja nie mogę być. Kocham go, to mój brat. Wybaczył mi dawne przewinienia. Ale jestem tak wściekły…a wiesz dlaczego jestem tak wściekły? Powiesz mi to wieszczu, czy sam muszę ci powiedzieć? - głos Aomine drżał od złości i bólu, tak samo jak całe jego wnętrze- bo jestem bezużyteczny, nieudolny, wyniszczony przez niespełnione ambicje.

Spogląda ze smutkiem na wieszcza, dalej nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać drżenia.

-Przez niespełnioną miłość. Nie czeka mnie nic dobrego.

1 w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników (tzw. Einherjerów), których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie, a na progu Walhalli witał ich Bragi. Walhalla to kraina wiecznego szczęścia.


End file.
